Just let me forget
by iloveyoulikethestarsabove
Summary: Can you just drop the past and push it to the back of your mind like a bad memory or is there something more to it. The flock have found happiness for now but what happens when it all begins to crumble right before there very eyes. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I am sad to say that i own none of the following characters they all belong to James Patterson, unless i put in a few surprises. In case your wondering this takes place after the third book and a little bit of my own imagination.

Forgetting about the past.

**Max's POV**

The flock being back together was great in a way it made me feel hole like a giant weight had been lifted from my wings and me and fang were so in tune with one another at the moment you would have thought we were made for one another, he seemed to have coped doing his part of the job while we had been apart but i think he was a little relieved that i was back and i had exactly the same feelings towards him.

Every now and then i would sneak a quick glance over at fang, it's funny how things turned out but i guess if you grow up with someone your whole life and get into fights every week with evil scientists that want to kill you i guess it can only bring you closer together.

The clouds began to darken as we approached our destination the happiness within me began to take over as the flock began to descend if only they new the surprise i held in store for them.

The other kids seemed more at ease now it's like when we're in the air are whole life's come to a sudden stand still so instead of having to worry about our life's we concentrate on anything we want without a care in the world.

It was nice not having to worry about being on the run from erasers and phsyco scientists but it always made me wonder what's my true point in life now, it's not that I'd especial enjoyed the last 14 years of my lifer but some habits are hard to break. The ground was fast approaching so i slowed and stuck out my wings and landed with a light thud.

Fang and i had spent the last month and a half trying to find the perfect place and i think we finally had it.

It was small abandoned house probably from the 1900s but it was a place we could call home for now, there was a little pathway up to it and it was in the middle of know where. The house was a washed out white and had all the things we needed and everyone had their own bedroom except from Angel and Nudge . In the winter we would get snow so that would be fun and winter was only a couple of months away Fang and i had spent a lot of time trying to get it too being a habitable state for the others but if this is what they wanted then I'd give it to them even if went against my better judgment.

I heard them all gasp as they came down a few minutes after me one of the joys of being a mutant freak i could go at supernova speed.

"What we all looking at ?" Iggy asked with slight frustration in his voice.

"I would like to welcome you to your new home" I replied.

"Ahh so that's why you and Fang have been away a lot in the last couple of weeks, so what's it like then ?" Iggy questioned.

I gave him a quick rundown of the house and all the escape routes as the others began to venture inside the house. I smiled to myself knowing that for once my flock would be safe instead of running from the evil that had ruined each of our life's.

I heard both Nudge and Angel scream they'd alloviously found there room, just as Gazzy down the same if i had been a sentimental kind of person i would have been crying by now as i watched everyone go through the house. The joys of owning a credit card, both Fang and i had spent a fortune to get there rooms to look the way they had before.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up as i felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and i felt a gently kiss being placed onto my cheek and then i relaxed it was like Fang had this way of making me calm again.

"You've done the right thing you know". Fang stated

"I know i just get the feeling that somewhere along the way I've missed something out, something that's really important but maybe I'm just freaked out that nothing has happened in nearly two months" my voice broke a little as i came to the end of my sentence.

"Are you two love birds coming in?" Gazzy laughed at his own sad little joke.

"Yes" was the only reply he got out of the both of us.

As we gazed at one another and rolled our eyes at Gazzy joke but hey who could have blamed him i would have done the same thing, we approached the house hand in hand because the other guys were quite aware that we were going out and i hoped one day they would fined some one to love like we did.

The T.V blared from the lounge as the kids argued about what to watch so i wandered over to the kitchen and looked in our filled fridge for once and laughed i guess since i wasn't on the run anymore i might learn to cook.

I heard a small chuckle from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : i own none of the following characters and please review my story because I'll just take it off if people aren't enjoying it.

Max's POV

I turned round and saw Fang with a smirk on his face.

"What's so funny."I asked

"While I'm assuming you weren't planning on trying to cook anything because we'll just end up having to move again when you burn the house down."

i just turned away and ignored his comment, it's not as though it hurt because it was true but i would learn. That was one promise i was planning on keeping to myself. I listened to Fang walk away and mutter something under his breath but i just left it there was no point getting into a fight a bout nothing. I sat down at the kitchen table and listened to the noise going on round about me; everyone seemed so more at ease and relaxed at home as thought the last couple of months had never happened like they'd just vanished into thin air. i was happy for them i truly was but i don't think i can carry on pretending like everything was okay when it so obviously isn't.

I shouted through to the others telling them i was going out for a while and that nobody was to break anything while i was out and that Fang was in charge until i got back.

The nights sky was dotted with little stars and every now and then the oddly shaped cloud would appear. The further i flew the more on edge i became as though i was just awaiting danger to strike me over the head and say told you so. i tried going at super nova speed but i still couldn't get rid of this feeling it was like something slowly awaiting for it's prey to die and making it suffer more each time it tried to escape was that me i was i the prey in all of this. i slowed down and took in my surroundings and i saw a lake down below me and that was it.

i let out a small scream of frustration and asked myself why'd I'd flown all the way out here it was no where near the house.

The voice in my head i.e Jeb had disappeared so i had no guidance except my own and that scared me a little. The clouds began to darken so i headed back home and tried to get my emotions under control. The house was coming into view but i still didn't want to go in and face the others so i perched myself on top of the roof and just waited on something or anything top happen.

"what you doing up here ?" fang questioned

"Just awaiting a miracle i guess. Fang would you think me stupid if i was awaiting danger to happen so much so that i actually wanted it to."

"Not silly just an overly worried person who has nothing better to do with her time." he gave my shoe a small kick.

i turned round and glared at him, i loved him but i just don't think he understood the way i was feeling at the moment. The rain slowly began to fall in Little droplets.

Then suddenly Fang began passionately kissing my shoulder and then moved to my neck until he reached my lips, his lips against mine felt so smooth and in those kisses it showed both of us how much we loved one another; his hand slowly crept up my back and touched the small part of my wings giving me goose bump and ,making my heart going into over drive. That was one way for me to forget my problems.

He smiled officiously pleased that he'd caught me off guard jet again.

"See you inside." he whispered then jumped off the roof.

i stepped in the front door and smelled the most amazing smell and looked around and there sat my flock around the table with dinner all ready.

i looked over at Iggy and he had a small smile creeping onto his face.

"We thought we'd make you dinner because you seem a little distant now a days like there something bothering you and this is to make you feel better ." Nudge said.

"Hope you like it." Angel piped in.

And for that 1 or 2 hours that we sat round the table laughing and joking it felt like it was back to old times before our first house had been blown up and this was the family that i was slowly beginning to lose thanks to my over active imagination over death.

A/N something more exciting happens in the next chapter. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i own none of the following characters and this chapter could be a little confusing but try to follow it and please,please review.

Who could it be.

you don't need to know POV.

The weather was slowly getting worst as the night proceeded when i saw her leave the little house she had bought; how I'll never know. She ran then spread out her wings it was a magnificent sight she was so graceful as she took of into the sky. A couple of hours she arrived back at the house but still didn't enter i swear she looked right at me and There she sat right with in my reach but she looked so lost it broke my heart but I'd waited so long for this moment but i still had to wait on the others to arrive. God they were so slow. i looked over at her and realized there she was no longer alone there was now two of them. She looked more at peace now with the guy she was sitting next to, her whole body language seemed more relaxed each time he touched her. i was to far away to hear there conversation but they both seemed to be arguing.

They both looked happy together once they broke apart from there kiss, it was strange too see such young people to be so deeply in love they were like two peas in a pod neither complete without the other. i use to be like that until the people i now work for killed half my family as they had put it we'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It broke my heart and as there way of repaying me they gave me a freakin job. It had been just over twenty and a half years ago but it still hurt like it only happened yesterday and it hurt even more to think about the baby i had lost.

i began to replay the memory of it in my head, i was only sixteen at the time and everybody said don't worry you can't get pregnant on your first go that was a lie. My family was a well known family and i went to private school and i didn't want a abortion because i was as such a nice little girl then. I'd been going out with Ross for nearly two years so one night when at his house we done it while his parents were out and the next thing i new i was pregnant.

Thankfully my parents didn't disown me but Ross did he wanted me to get rid of this child or thing as he had put it, the child that i would never know thanks to this company i worked for. It broke my heart for him to say that he didn't want this child or for us to have a life with one another i was just a faze that we both need to get over.

I thought about names but could never come up with the right one so when he was born he had no name so i just left it until one day i didn't have a choice. Our family through a big party to congratulate me and the baby with no name and that's when the bomb exploded i sheltered him against my breast trying to protect him from getting the full impact of the blast, but it didn't work i remember being rushed to hospital and that was pretty much it until the doctors came through and told me that my baby had died and that i was luck to be alive. Lucky to them maybe but not for me.

I let out a small sigh and cursed myself , i new i shouldn't think about this stuff because it only made me want to jump from my hiding place and hope not to wake-up when i reached the bottom an and knowing that i was about to do the same things to the kids that happened to me only made me seem crueler.

If only i could go back in time and make sure none of this ever happened, i would jump at the chance.

"What got you all emotionally?" someone asked from behind me.

"Nothing much just had to much time on my hands and began to look into all the killings I've caused." i said my voice was a monotone and dull even at that.

"Sure you were.Do you know when the others will arrive?"

"No idea and right now i don't give a dam about them." I snapped

At the place we worked at nobody new about your past that means there was less relationships to be built and then destroyed but that was life so i just lived with it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: i own none of the following characters and please review.

Fangs POV

Max had been acting strange ever since we'd moved into the house it was like she jumped at ever noise and was just awaiting for bad luck to happen. It saddened me really but I'd never admit that to anyone. yet again she'd gone off on her for some alone time it was times like this that i wished i had Angel's gift but i didn't so i got on with my life.

"Fang" A Small voice came from behind me.

"what do you want ?"

she tapped her head and gave me a knowingly smile.

" Heard your thoughts but i wasn't prying promise."

"It's okay so what is it?"

"i just wanted to tell you that Max is fine she's Just going through a bit of a ruff time at the moment and doesn't want anyone else to know so i didn't tell you. And she doesn't want people to worry over her and she'll tell you when and if she's ready"

"Ehhhm...Thanks i guess"

"Your welcome." And with that she skipped off happy with her work.

Great i was now taking advice from some younger than me but it did help settle my nerves a little a part from the lasts bit she'd tell when she was ready. Where we over, or was it something bigger. I'd just have to wait and see.

"Hey man. what you up to?"

"Noting much." And that was the only replyI got off of Iggy

my room was black and dark just like me except from a photograph that hung on my wall it was the night me and max first went out and tried to act normal and we got our pictures taken in a photo booth, it was a really weird but we had a good laugh. i think she'd forgotten how to do that but theagain i didn't show much emotions at times but that's just the way i live.

The bed squeaked as i sat down could we carry on like this or were we coming to a short end and this time it wasn't my decision to leave it would be hers. I looked at the picture in my hand and sighed it seemed like such a long time ago that max had been happy but i guess she would only ever be Happy if she could help someone else and right now her family wasn't her top priority it was her she needed to fix herself before she could deal with us again.

"Fang, are you in here?"

"Yes" i looked up and noticed gazzy standing in front of me.

"When will Max be back?"

"Am not sure hopefully soon why ?"

"No reason it just feels like it did the first time we all split up and i don't like it."

"Trust me it will be fine."

"Okay bye"

God i wish i had someone else to talk to but i didn't so i just have to cope with it and get on with life even if i felt empty inside now that Max was away even if it wasjust for a while and the it would go back to normal hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: i own none of the following characters and please review and tell me what you think cause I'd really like to know.

**Max's POV**

I sat in bed that night deep in thought about stuff that doesn't really need to be thought about when one can't sleep but i had this one question raging on in my mind about wither what I'm about to do is the right choice or not.I walked out my room and just sat in the hall in the silence which at times could be deafen but right now i welcomed it and thought about what to do.

My head buzzed with activity trying to come up with a answer but with no success it was a simple yes or no for me but i feared that the wrong decision could mean the end of my life as i know it. OK so this isn't helping, so i began to pace backwards and forwards but still no joy so i went out to fly around and that's when i felt free for the first time and had no worries about what my choice would be so i knew that i was going to make the right choice. I think

Morning began to approach but still sleep escaped my eyes no matter how hard i tried but somethings were best not to sleep on less time to think.

"Fang, Fang, you up yet?"

"what is it, what's the time?" he snapped

"7:00am. Sorry for wakening you but this is really important."

"Goon then and tell me"

He slowly pulled from his pillow and looked at me.

"Did you sleep at all last night"

i shook my head and lowered my eyes so i couldn't see his face

" i just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for now and i don't want the younger kids to know if that's okay but i think I'll be back in a couple of months or so."

"Why you going?" he was was masked from trying to pretend that this wasn't hurting him but it did i could see it in his eyes.

"Not sure yet but i just know i have to go cause if i don't I'll end up hurting me or someone i love and i can't do that not again" i promised i wouldn't cry but they slowly leaked from my tear ducts.

"I'm not going to stop you because your a smart person and i know you'll do the right thing but do you think that by leaving us you won't cause us or yourself any pain? And I'm not going to say that i won't miss you cause i will but you have some issues to deal with so I'll let you and I'll just say to the younger kids your going a way for while no questions asked. Hope you find the answers your looking for."

"Me to, and once again thank you for letting me do this and i have my phone with me if you need me but i can't promise that I'll answer."

We hugged and then i departed trying not to show the amount of pain that I'd be causing everyone and myself but i wasn't as sure as before that I'd made the right choice but there was no turning back now I'd made the choice after all i had some places to go and some people to see.

i flew into the mornings sky heading back to a place i could call home and where i was always welcome even after finding out the truth but somethings are easier to handle there than others. i was filled with excitement just knowing I'd see them again soon and the cookies i couldn't wait for them the warm chocolate chip and the crisp bits round the edge my mouth began to water at the thought of it.

**Fangs POV**

she'd gone and i didn't even try to stop her. had i done the right thing or was this going to end up in tears. i laughed a little at that no one had or will ever see me cry. she'd been gone for 10 minutes and i was beginning to miss her and what would i tell the other kids while i guess Angel all ready new and maybe she would help me.

i collapsed back into bed this was to much to process at this time in the morning I'd deal with it later like afternoon time. when my head hit the pillow i fell straight to sleep.


End file.
